


Stopover

by monimala



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 10:24:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13233717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monimala/pseuds/monimala
Summary: Just a little filler bit forThe Last Jedi.It doesn’t matter how many decades she has behind her, his desire only looks forward.





	Stopover

Her blunt nails scrape the back of his neck as she guides his head down. Not just in a subservient position, but worshipful. Funny when, in another life, being called “Your Worship” was the fastest way to bring her to anger. Now...now the idea brings her calm. Just as this boy brings her peace every time he presses his cocky mouth to her hip, her belly, her thigh. His hair is soft and silken as she sifts her fingers through it and pulls. It’s just beginning to gray...the Rebellion taking its toll...but he’s still impossibly young to her. Young and hopeful and unmarred by consequence. Even the sting of her slap has faded, leaving behind the deference he only shows her in private.

“General,” he calls her with the utmost respect. “Princess,” too. “Queen” sometimes when he wants to make her laugh. Now...now he simply wants to make her forget. His sins. Hers. The blood on all their hands. And he’s good enough to almost manage it. Poe Dameron is the best pilot she’s ever seen — and she’s seen quite a few in her time — but his skills as a lover exceed those in the cockpit by light years. He enjoys sex. He enjoys bodies and skin and taste and sound and touch. It doesn’t matter how many decades she has behind her, his desire only looks forward. To her. To this. To the next time.

He holds her still with broad and strong hands as he licks and sucks her just the way she likes. When her knees tremble, he eases her back to her bunk without a single break in his rhythm. Just a satisfied hum when she tugs on his hair again and tells him, “I’m close.” Something he knows but doesn’t mind hearing. Positive reinforcement works just as well as the flat of her palm against his cheek, but it’s something she only gives him here in the privacy of her cabin. Where no one can see their vulnerability and misinterpret it as weakness.

“Am I going to have to worry about you?” she’d asked him once after Jakku, after rumors of his reputation made their way to her ears. “I don’t need you breaking hearts in the middle of a war.” His merry eyes — so absurdly flirtatious — had immediately cut downward. “No ma’am,” he’d said. Such little things. A glance. Two words. But they’d told her everything she needed to know about the boy now on his knees before her. He’ll move on. But not until she tells him to. And the heart he breaks will never be hers.

He’s not Han. He doesn’t have to be. She’s not his endgame. She doesn’t have to be. What they’ve found together in a stolen hour is enough. What she takes from him in these precious minutes is everything. What he gives freely is even more than that.

“General,” he calls her with the utmost respect. “Princess,” too. “Queen” sometimes when he wants to make her laugh. And "Leia" in the darkness when she needs a light to find her way.

 

 

\--end--

 


End file.
